Cerrando Heridas
by ZenyMackenzie
Summary: Situada justo después del último capítulo. Siempre que lo veo me quedo con las ganas de saber qué más pasó. Es corto. Darle una oportunidad. Creo que no hay nada de Remington Steele en español. Así que espero que guste a los nostálgicos de esta gran pareja. No he leído todas las historias que hay por ahí de la serie así que si se parece a algo que ya existe será casualidad.


Laura miraba por los grandes ventanales de aquel majestuoso castillo irlandés. Aún no podía creerse lo que había sucedido. Tras cinco años de espera, de problemas, tras haber recorrido un largo camino lleno de tantas rosas como espinas, por fin había entregado su cuerpo a aquel misterioso hombre, de pasado oscuro, cautivadora sonrisa y ojos tan azules que parecían trozos de cielo, el ladrón que apareció en su vida cuando menos los esperaba para robarle el corazón y convertir en una persona de carne y hueso al hombre perfecto que ella misma había creado.

Era completamente consciente de que todas las mujeres imaginaban alguna vez a un hombre como él, un tachado de virtudes, pero no todas tenían la suerte de que su fantasía se convirtiera en una realidad. No todas pueden ver al producto de su imaginación convertido en una persona real…Laura sí, lo había conseguido. Sonrío ante este pensamiento, muchas la odiarían de saberlo.

Se giró mirando hacia la cama donde él dormía aún. Nunca le había gustado madrugar, y mucho menos en un día lluvioso como el de hoy y después de la noche que habían pasado. Parecía que habían intentado recuperar todo el tiempo que habían perdido en esos cinco largos años y cuando por fin se quedaron dormidos, extenuados y unidos por un abrazo tan fuerte que era imposible saber dónde acababa un cuerpo y empezaba el otro, él no había tenido un sueño tranquilo.

Estaba nervioso, y Laura lo sabía, ella le conocía bien. El impacto de la noticia de la identidad de su padre y la posterior muerte de éste iba a ser un golpe que le costaría superar. Ella solo esperaba que se sincerase con ella, que confiara en la amistad que les había unido, en el amor que les unía, para poder sobrellevar esta pesada carga.

Sin hacer ruido para no despertarle, Laura volvió a meterse en la cama y los brazos de él rodearon su cintura rápidamente.

L: Eres muy posesivo señor Steele- murmuró

R: Solo cuando se trata de ti…y creo que deberías empezar a dejar de llamarme así- respondió bastante despejado para haber estado dormido.

L: Pensé que dormías.

R: Lo hacía, pero te despertaste y me desperté- dijo como si fuera muy obvio.

L: ¿Y has estado todo este tiempo…

R: Me pareció que necesitabas un poco de espacio…¿te arrepientes verdad?- preguntó con un tono de inseguridad en la voz que no tenía nada que ver con su carácter habitual.- No voy a dejarte Laura te lo prometo- continúo mirándola intensamente.

L: Lo sé…pensaba en ti, en realidad, en lo mucho que parece haberte afectado lo de Daniel, que fuera tu padre y su muerte…tengo miedo de que tu propio miedo te aleje de mí.

R: Cariño- dijo tras un suspiro- Claro que todo eso me ha afectado mucho, claro que tengo miedo a muchas cosas pero nada ni nadie va a alejarme de ti, no ahora- tras la declaración la besó demostrándole que lo que decía era cierto- ¿Vas a dejar de llamarme Señor Steele alguna vez? Soy tu marido, el futuro padre de tus hijos, ¿cómo vas a explicarles que me llames así?-

L: ¿Hijos dices? Yo no…nunca he pensado que quisieras tener hijos…

R: Apuesto a qué tampoco pensabas que me casaría y aquí me tienes…

L: Te casaste para que no te deportaran…

R: Aparentemente, pero sabes que en el fondo no fue por solo por eso…- la forma en la qué la miró dejó a Laura fue de juego, mejor dejarlo ahí.

L: Si tan solo Daniel nos hubiera dicho tu nombre…- dijo volviendo al tema inicial.

R: Se lo pregunté, te juro que lo hice…- de pronto todos los recuerdos de esa horrible tarde volvieron a su mente y Laura vio como se nublaban sus ojos claros- Después de recordar anécdotas, nos abrazamos, dijo que había que celebrar…me giré a preparar las copas y mientras lo hacía le pregunté si sabía cuál era mi verdadero nombre…cuando me volví para darle su vaso estaba muerto- su voz se quebró y Laura se abrazó a él con más fuerza- No me parece justo ¿sabes?- ella le miró con interés, parecía que iba a sincerarse- Me he pasado muchos años buscando a mi padre, y cuando por fin sé quién es, ¿cuánto pudimos estar juntos?...si tan solo no me hubiera enfadado con él cuando me lo contó podríamos haber tenido unas horas más…

L: No fue tu culpa, estabas en tu derecho de enfadarte, además, si lo miras con objetividad pasaste 20 años de tu vida con él…mi padre nos abandonó cuando yo tenía trece- él solo asintió pensando algo.

R: Harry…

L: ¿Quién es Harry?

R: Debo ser yo…tiene sentido Laura, Daniel siempre me llamaba así, y no recuerdo habérmelo inventado…no hay ningún Harry en la filmografía de Humphrey Bogart- alegó con una sonrisa- cuando Daniel me encontró en las calles de Londres…cuando le robé la cartera mejor dicho, acababa de ver Casablanca en el viejo cine donde solía ir- calló unos segundos y siguió- Te preguntarás cómo podía permitirme ir al cine…- ella asintió en silencio, ahora que se había decidido a hablarle de su vida no pensaba interrumpirle- El dueño del viejo cine era un señor muy mayor, sabía que me encantaban las películas y me dejaba verlas a cambio de que después le recogiese y limpiase el local, las viejas películas americanas eran la única vía de escape que tenía de mi vida miserable ¿sabes? Soñaba con ser un día un gran héroe como los que se veían en la pantalla.

L: Y ahora lo eres…- él la miró con cara de no entender lo qué decía- Eres el gran Remington Steele, un detective mundialmente famoso, eres un héroe…eres mi héroe.- por toda respuesta la besó de nuevo- Sigue…ibas a contarme lo de Daniel y que acababas de ver Casablanca.

R: Eso sí…pues eso, acababa de verla y decidí que, hasta que viera otra que me gustase más, me llamaría Richard Blaine, Rick, como Bogart en la película, sin embargo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer a Daniel con su elegante traje y su porte inglés, parado ante mí diciéndome que le devolviera su cartera, que era un ratero con talento y llamándome Harry…es curioso, nuca me había dado cuenta…

L: ¿De qué?

R: La expresión de su rostro…me miró a los ojos y su expresión fue…de alivio Laura.

L: Porque había encontrado a su hijo.

R: En algo tenía razón…si me lo hubiera dicho en ese momento no le habría perdonado nunca, por lo menos de este modo fuimos buenos amigos.

L: Entonces…¿Harry es cómo quieres que te llame?

R: ¿Qué hay de Remington?

L: ¿Qué pasa con él?

R: Es mi nombre…el que tu me pusiste- Laura sonrió, había llegado el momento.

L: No me gusta…me parece horroroso.

R: ¡Si tú lo inventaste!

L: Sí y quedaba muy bien para estar escrito en la puerta de la oficina, suena muy glamuroso, con mucho estilo, combinado con el apellido suena…importante, pero no para una persona de carne y hueso, si hubiera podido imaginar que alguien iba a ocupar el puesto del jefe que cree, posiblemente le habría llamado Clark o Marck, o Peter…pero nunca Remington.

R: Pues…Harry entonces, ¿te parece bien a ti?

L: Me parece perfecto…- tras esto volviendo a besarse- ¿Y qué tienes pensado para el resto de nuestra luna de miel, Harry?- preguntó cuando se separaron.

R: Teniendo en cuenta la tormenta que hay fuera…propongo que no salgamos de esta cama en todo el día…- respondió besándola.

L: Sabía que dirías eso…

R: ¡Cinco años Laura! ¡Me has tenido esperando cinco años!, demasiada abstinencia para un hombre como yo…

L: ¿Abstinencia? ¿En serio?- en cierta forma esa revelación le sorprendía, ¿la había estado esperando, literalmente todo este tiempo?

R: Puede que no haya sido muy claro con mis sentimientos…pero…desde te conocí supe que no podría estar con otra mujer que no fueras tú…decidí que merecía la pena la espera…¡y la ha merecido!

L: No sé…qué decir- él todavía no había dicho las famosas dos palabras pero en ese momento Laura sintió que no las necesitaba, él la amaba, aunque no lo dijera.

R: Pues no digas nada y bésame- ella obedeció.

Algunas horas después, leves toques en la puerta interrumpieron el sueño de la feliz pareja.

L: Harry…abre- dijo somnolienta.

R: Abre tú…

L: Es tu castillo…

R: Está bien…- se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, tras ella el mayordomo le miraba sonriente- ¿Sí?

M: Su señoría…sé que dio órdenes de no molestarles a usted y su esposa pero creo que debe saber algo.

R: Tú dirás…

M: Verá estábamos recogiendo el dormitorio del señor Chalmers y hemos encontrado algo para usted…

R: ¿No habréis tirado nada?- le gritó y Laura salió de la cama de un salto para ver qué le pasaba.

L: Cariño, ¿todo bien?

R: Han estado limpiando la habitación que ocupaba Daniel- parecía enfadado, justo lo que Laura creía, todo lo que tuviera que ver con su desaparecido padre tomaría para él ahora un cariz de sagrado.

M: No hemos tirado nada señoría, esto es para usted- le dijo entregándole un sobre y señalando un baúl que había a sus pies.

L: Gracias y disculpe a mi marido, está muy nervioso, que nadie nos molesté por favor- y tirando como pudo del baúl y de su marido cerró la puerta- Harry…¿estás bien?

R: Sí lo siento…le pediré disculpas…no sé que me ha pasado. ¿Qué será esto?- preguntó sin transición.

L: A lo mejor en la carta lo explica, ¿quieres estar a solas?

R: ¡NO!- gritó de nuevo- Lo siento…quiero que estés aquí, sea lo que sea.

_Mi querido Harry: Si estás leyendo esta carta es porque ya no estoy en el mundo de los vivos, eso o que tu Linda la ha encontrado husmeando entre mis cosas, voy a presuponer que es lo primero, te pido unos minutos de tu tiempo para leer estas líneas que te ayudarán a entender muchas cosas. _

_Espero haber tenido el valor suficiente para contarte la verdad sobre nosotros: soy tu padre Harry y antes de que te enfades y tires este papel sin terminar de leerlo, déjame que te diga que yo nunca te abandoné, si no estuve contigo en los primeros años de tu vida fue a consecuencia de una mala elección, pero yo te quería, y a tu madre…_

_Yo era muy joven cuando conocí a una chica hermosa, Sarah O'Railly era la hija pequeña de un hombre muy rico, un gran empresario propietario de más del 70% de los negocios que prosperaban en Irlanda en aquella época. En cuanto la vi caí prendado de sus hermosos ojos tan azules que parecían trozos de cielo, su sonrisa cautivadora y su hermosa melena negro azabache. _

_Yo era un ligón, iba de flor en flor, sí, exactamente como tú…ahora me doy cuenta de algo, para que entiendas cómo de importante fue tu madre para mí, te diré que…significó lo mismo que Laura (sí sé su nombre, pero me gusta molestarla) para ti. Por ella cambié mi vida entera. _

_Y ella hizo lo mismo por mí, desafío a su padre y nos casamos en una iglesia pequeña y sencilla, le regalé un anillo de compromiso que no valía nada en comparación con las otras joyas que tenía y usamos en la boda un par de alianzas de oro que de haber sido más sencillas se habrían roto al ponérnoslas, era todo lo que podía darle y ella lo aceptó renunciando a los lujos que tenía junto a su familia. _

_Fuimos muy felices, hasta el día en que ella enfermó…no voy a entrar en detalles solo voy a decirte que las medicinas eran demasiado caras para que yo, con mi sueldo de maestro en la escuela, pudiera pagarlas y su padre se negó a ayudarnos, por eso acepté el negocio que me propuso un buen amigo. Aquí está la mala decisión, que me separó del amor de mi vida y del hijo que esperaba, todo salió mal y terminé en la cárcel._

_Cada semana me llegaban cartas de Sarah, me confesó que estaba embarazada y que el médico le había aconsejado que no tuviera el bebé, que con su enfermedad era arriesgarse mucho, pero ella era muy cabezota, le encantaban los retos imposibles, ( ¿te recuerda a alguien qué conoces verdad?)._

_Intenté persuadirla, no porque no quisiera a ese bebé tanto como ella, pero no podía arriesgarla, pero no me hizo caso. Durante meses recibí cartas, donde me contaba cómo iba todo, estaba muy ilusionada, ella presentía que tendría un varón y deseaba que se pareciese a mí (nada más lejos de la realidad, eres su viva imagen). El nacimiento se esperaba para febrero, y fue entonces cuando dejé de recibir correspondencia. _

_Me desesperé…pero desde la cárcel no podía hacer nada…un horrible día que nunca podré olvidar, su hermana mayor apareció en mi celda para darme la trágica noticia. Sarah había muerto en el parto unos meses antes. _

_Me derrumbé, le pregunté por mi hijo y me contó que su padre se había hecho cargo de él, que le iban a criar ellos. En cierta forma me sentí aliviado Harry, ellos podían darte la vida que yo no iba a poder, tenían dinero y una buena posición social. Pero me engañaron._

_Cuando salí de la cárcel y fue a su casa a buscarte, no estabas allí…el señor O´railly, tu abuelo, estaba gravemente enfermo, y en su lecho de muerte me confesó que había dejado el niño en un orfanato cuando apenas era un recién nacido…Te juro que si no hubiera estado moribundo habría acabado con él con mis propias manos. Tu tía se apiadó de mí y me dio todas las cosas que ahora yo te doy a ti en ese baúl._

_Ya no me queda nada más que decirte, después de ese día me dediqué a buscarte por todas partes hasta que di contigo aquel día…supe que eras tú porque tus ojos son iguales a los de mi Sarah…pero para que no tengas dudas, unos años después mandé a hacer unos análisis de sangre que confirmaron lo que yo sabía: qué eras mi hijo. _

_Solo una cosa más…tu nombre hijo, tu verdadero nombre, el que tu madre te dio y que consta en tu certificado de nacimiento: Harry Daniel Chalmers junior…_

_Sé que te esperan unos días muy duros, pero me voy tranquilo porque sé que tienes a tu lado a una gran mujer, ella te ayudará a superar todo esto._

_Te quiero hijo y, aunque te parezca imposible tengo la sensación de que después de esta tormenta, el vacío que deja, volveremos a vernos_**. **_Tu madre y yo velaremos por ti._

**Daniel Chalmers**

Laura se había mantenido a su lado, mientras él leía la carta y había visto todas las emociones que se reflejaban en su rostro, el dolor, la rabia hasta terminar con una preciosa sonrisa, entonces él la miró y dijo algo que la dejó fuera de juego.

R: Hazme la pregunta Laura…- dijo ansioso.

L: ¿Qué pregunta?

R: ¿Cómo que qué pregunta? Pues LA PREGUNTA…esa que siempre haces y nunca puedo contestar…

L: ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?- preguntó algo despistada, no sabía si era eso a lo que se refería.

R: Me llamo Harry, Harry Daniel Chalmers junior- dijo ofreciéndole la mano para un saludo como si realmente se acabaran de conocer.

L: Laura Hold, encantada- respondió con una sonrisa siguiéndole el juego.

R: Quiero que leas la carta y luego abriremos juntos el baúl de mi pasado…

A Laura le tomó unos minutos leer la carta y asimilarlo todo. Le miró un segundo, él parecía satisfecho, más relajado que momentos antes.

L: La historia es…conmovedora, pobres.

R: Muy triste sí…pero sabes qué…

L: Te ha dado paz…no sé qué punto exacto pero esta carta ha hecho que te relajes de repente.

R: Es porque…ahora sé de dónde vengo Laura y sé, que…puede que te parezca una tontería..

L: No pienses eso Harry, nunca me parecerá una tontería lo que sientes…dime…

R: Ahora sé que mis padres me querían- ella le miró sin entenderle mucho- Siempre he pensado que había sido fruto del romance fugaz de un noble y su criada, o de algún salvaje que hizo daño a una pobre chica, o tal vez el hijo de una prostituta que no era capaz de saber quién la había dejado embarazada, pero no…mis padres eran un par de jóvenes que se amaban y querían a su hijo, aunque todo saliera mal para ellos…no sé si me entiendes.

L: Perfectamente, bastaba con ver cómo te miraba Daniel para darse cuenta que te adoraba y bueno…tu madre dio su vida por ti, estoy segura de que desde dónde esté estará muy orgullosa del hombre en que te has convertido.

R: En el que tú me has convertido…

L: Ya eras así, yo solo te he moldeado un poco- él solo le sonrío- ¿Preparado para que abramos el baúl?

R: Sí, vamos a allá- entre los dos se movieron el mueble y lo colocaron frente a la chimenea se sentaron frente a frente y empezaron a desempolvar las piezas que faltaban en el puzle de la vida de aquel hombre misterioso.

L: Mira toda esta cantidad de recortes de periódicos, Daniel guardaba todo lo que salía en la prensa sobre ti desde el primer caso que tuvimos juntos- comentó pasándole los papeles amarillentos por el paso del tiempo- ¿Qué has encontrado?- preguntó al verlo mirar algo muy serio.

R: Mira…- dijo ofreciéndole una vieja fotografía en blanco y negro- Somos mi madre y yo- en la imagen se veía a una joven de largos cabellos negros, con aspecto de estar muy enferma pero que sujetaba con firmeza en sus brazos a un hermoso bebé de grandes ojos claros- _ Para Daniel: Te queremos, Sarah y Harry, febrero de 1953, _rezaba la inscripción en el reverso.

L: Era muy hermosa, y sí que te pareces mucho a ella, oh eras un bebé muy guapo- por un momento se dejó llevar por la emoción e imaginó una escena, similar a la que estaba viendo, solo que ella era quién sujetaba al niño en brazos, sacudió la cabeza para apartar la imagen de su mente, no era el momento- ¿Te has dado cuenta de la fecha? Febrero de 1953…tienes un año menos de lo que creías tener.

R: Vaya…eso sí que es una buena noticia- dijo bromeando.

Encontraron un álbum con muchas fotografías, de Daniel y de Sarah, de su noviazgo, de su boda, e incluso de sus familias, todas con una inscripción, nombres y fechas, de modo que Harry pudo poner cara a sus abuelos, a sus tíos.

R: Mira Laura- le dijo llamando su atención hacia la caja de terciopelo azul que sostenía en sus manos- Este debe ser el animo de compromiso que menciona la carta- comentó- Daniel decía que era muy sencillo y no se equivocaba, aún así, es de oro y la piedra es un zafiro.

L: Es precioso, me encanta- respondió admirando la joya, es cierto que era muy sencilla pero sabía que tenía para él un valor incalculable, él sonrió, se le había ocurrido una idea- Mira la piedra, tan azul que parece un trozo de cielo...como sus ojos…y los tuyos- concluyó mirándole seria por toda respuesta él se inclinó sobre el baúl y la besó.

Se separaron y siguieron buscando, encontraron un cofre pequeño con más joyas, las alianzas de boda que también nombraba Daniel estaban dentro de otra caja de terciopelo, junto con una nota: "_Querido hijo: éstas son las alianzas que usamos tu madre y yo en nuestro matrimonio. Acabo de volver de pasar unos días contigo y me he dado cuenta que, tal vez algún día las necesitarás. Hace a penas unos meses que te convertiste en Remington Steele, y estoy seguro de que esa será tu última identidad, la definitiva, ¿porqué lo sé? Te has enamorado de esa jovencita que creó al famoso detective que ahora interpretas. Mira la alianza de tu madre, las iniciales LS significan "lady Sarah" (que es como me gustaba llamarla) con lo que he visto tengo la seguridad de que en un futuro próximo podrás usarla y decir que son las iniciales de Laura Steele" _ Harry sonrió y con la destreza que le habían propiciado sus años como carterista se guardó el papel en el bolsillo antes de que Laura pudiera verlo. 

L: Tu madre tenía joyas realmente preciosas…- dijo admirando toda la colección.

R: Serán todas para ti si las quieres…es mi herencia y tú eres mi esposa, te corresponde por derecho.

L: ¿Soy tu esposa?- preguntó- Sabes que nuestra boda no fue legal- le comentó pero él no la estaba escuchando, acababa de encontrar el papel que durante años buscó, el que dejaba claro quién era él en realidad- ¿Me estás oyendo? ¿Qué es eso?

R: Mi certificado de nacimiento- respondió emocionado- Ahora sí que es verdad Laura…ya tengo identidad- dijo mostrándole el papel donde se leía: "_Harry Daniel Chalmers, hijo legítimo de Daniel y Sarah Chalmers, nacido el 14 de febrero de 1953 en Dublín, Irlanda_".

L: Me alegro muchísimo por ti…por fin sabes quién eres- contestó, pero él la conocía bien y pudo notar un deje de preocupación en su voz.

R: ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Laura?

L: Nada- respondió poniéndose de pie para mirar por la ventana de nuevo- De verdad que me alegra mucho que sepas todo sobre ti.

R: Sí, lo sé, pero no estás bien, te conozco, dime por favor, si queremos que esto funcione tenemos que ser muy sinceros el uno con el otro- dijo colocándose frente a ella.

L: Es solo que…no sé qué va a pasar con…- no sabía cómo decirlo sin que sonara egoísta- ya sabes…la agencia…tú…eres a ojos de todo el mundo Remington Steele, pero si vas a empezar a usar tu verdadero nombre pues…no sé qué pasará…

R: ¿De dónde sacas esa conclusión? Por supuesto que estoy feliz de saber cuál es mi verdadero nombre, quiénes fueron mis padres y dónde y cuándo nací pero eso no va a cambiar lo que siento…es decir…yo soy Remington Steele, es quién he sido los últimos cinco años y es quién quiero seguir siendo Laura…quiero seguir siendo tu socio en nuestra agencia y…- pensó unos segundos y supo qué había llegado la hora- quiero ser tu marido…

L: Al menos durante los próximos dos años…- le interrumpió recordando que ese era el tiempo que tenía que durar su falso matrimonio para que él no fuera deportado.

R: No…para siempre- sin decir más se sitúo delante de ella, cogió la caja con el anillo de compromiso de su madre, se arrodilló y comenzó a hablar de nuevo- Te quiero Laura- éstas palabras y la sinceridad que vio en sus ojos la dejaron en sock- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?, de verdad, en una iglesia o en un juzgado o donde sea pero de verdad.

L: ¿Quién me lo pide? ¿Harry Chalmers o Remington Steele?

R: Bueno…a ojos de inmigración ya estás casada con Remington Steele, y tendrás que seguir estándolo o mudarte a Irlanda conmigo…- respondió intentando parecer tranquilo- pero quiero que nuestro matrimonio sea muy legal así que, te lo pide Harry Chalmers.

L: En honor a la verdad no importa quién me lo pida…¡sí quiero casarme contigo, te llames como te llames! – él deslizó el anillo en su dedo y después se besaron- Es precioso- dijo admirándolo cuando se separaron.

R: Sé que podemos permitirnos algo más Laura, un solitario de brillantes o diamantes pero éste era el anillo de mi madre y quiero que lo tengas tú, si quieres al llegar a casa te compraré otro mejor pero …

L: Shhh- le dijo besándole para callarle- Me encanta este anillo y lo luciré orgullosa.

R: Estamos comprometidos entonces…

L: Lo estamos…- sin más rodeó su cuello con sus manos y él la besó- Tengo que proponerte algo…

R: Tú dirás- dijo mientras la besaba por el cuello.

L: Escúchame, esto es muy serio- él se separó y la miró con atención- He estado pensando en…que tal vez aún tengas familia en alguna parte de este país. Daniel nombraba en su carta una hermana de tu madre…a lo mejor está viva, a lo mejor tiene hijos, tus primos…tal vez…ella pueda decirte dónde está enterrada tu madre.

R: No me lo había planteado…pero me gustaría saber dónde está, llevarle flores, decirle que ahora sé quién fue..., pero, ¿cómo la encontraremos?

L: Somos investigadores señor Steele, pues investiguemos- concluyó con una gran sonrisa.

R: Tiene razón señorita Hold…!Investiguemos!- y sin más volvieron a besarse.

Los dos sabían que si querían enfrentarse a la posibilidad de un futuro juntos, debían hacerlo tras haber dejado atrás todas las cosas del pasado, todas las debilidades, todas las inseguridades, una vez y la puerta de su pasado estuviera bien cerrado, podrían mirar hacia su futuro sin miedo.


End file.
